The Deathwing Uprising
Rime is back! Back again! Time for a fanfiction! Prologue Ghoul Ghoul's red eye opened slowly. The smell of rotting flesh made it's way around her den, but something much stronger smelling was outside. Ghoul lazily slipped on her skull mask and stretched her large dark grey wings, before being greeted at the door by another of her tribe, one carrying an official badge strapped to his scales. " You're Ghoul... right?" He said, handing her a note of what looked like a request. Meet the army down at twelve. Don't sleep in again, lazy scales! The fire should signal where we are. The Deathwing uprising has began today. Crimson ---- Crimson growled at the two guards restraining her. Ever since... the killing, she had been under extreme watch. The war was a perfect excuse for her to cut loose though, so she stayed silent to secure her chances of making it in. " You're in squadron five, go over to the left side of the fire." Said a tall rough-looking Deathwing. Crimson's gloved talons scraped the ground, mudding their mild brown color. She stood next to a dragon with seashell white bones and who wore gold as if it were as light as air. He turned towards her with a blank, unfeeling look and held his bone knife a bit closer. It seemed every dragon knew what happened that night. Crimson couldn't help it, she desperately craved blood too much to simply just let her guest go. Instantly, another Deathwing, probably an assassin, flew down. " I'm sorry, m-master... I guess I slept in a bit..." She said, before giving him a mildly sorry look. " It's ok, go join squadron eight. We're heading out soon." He said, pointing to the area behind squadron five. The dragon flew across the dusty pit and landed among what Crimson assumed to be more assassins. Ghoul ---- Ghoul remembered it all in her mind. The Deathwing Uprising was a beautiful idea, and when they spoke about it, she could almost feel herself in a fight, killing and pillaging. The thought filled her with joy as she went back to that memory. " We have hidden in the barren, desolate lands too long. We have let the other tribes starve and force us more and more outward since the beginning. Joy for the Deathwings however, the queen has given us permission to invade, conquer and destroy to our will! If we can work this out, we will stand atop a mountain of skulls and see our lands not as a barren, grey dessert, but as a mighty empire of wealth! To everybody in the crowd right now, I'll tell what is happening." Ghoul flashed back to reality as the commander repeated those words from tribe meeting as the flight to the sky, to conquer began. " THIS" Ghoul spread her wings and looked up to the sky, as did several other Deathwings. " IS" She took her first flap and burst up, spraying the grey dust around below. " THE UPRISING!" Ghoul and the army burst into the air in a frenzy, black and dark grey wings picking up a dust-storm. The entire army, including Ghoul, erupted into a flurry of roars and flaps. Ghoul knew who this world belonged to now, seeing this endangered speices rise into the storm clouds. Them. Chapter 1: The Frozen Crimson Crimson struggled to take to the air, and her wings flapped unevenly. She quickly swerved in mid-air as a few more Deathwings pasted her with relative ease. Crimson tried diving a bit lower to pick up speed, but she could seem to. Angry at her failed attempts to keep up with the group, she angrily flailed her tail at another Deathwing, who hissed back and kicked her away. Crimson growled before realizing how far the group was from her and desperately flying up. Hours later... Crimson spotted a range of short mountains between the Sandwing and Icewing Kingdoms. She questioned why they didn't try to conquer the Sandwing kingdom, but now up here, as she saw the armies, she agreed with their judgement. " Wait... We're going to stop here for the night. All dragons, go find yourself a meal or something. The attack begins tomorrow morning when the sky first shines. They will still be in their lofty beds of fur and snow, but we will be up and going." Said the commander, landing on a flat, large ledge next to a few of the tall sharp mountains. A collection of groans from blood-thirsty dragons came as they all settled down. Crimson angrily clawed at the muzzle of her maw and gave a look of anger. Getting food was no problem, eating it is going to be tougher. ---- Ghoul Ghoul snorted in frustration a she laid down on the grey stony ground. Just like home. The weird grass stuff she had ate had given her a terrible stomache that she had not recovered from yet. Queen Horror had come to meet them at this station, as it was to be the center of the invasion. So far, all they had was a small fire and a make-shift hut. It was almost laughable. Ghoul's eyes fluttered as she stared up into the stars, and with a tiny grumble, she dozed off very lightly and quickly. ---- Alpine Alpine flew around slowly without much beating. Tonight was windy, and there was little need to flap when he didn't even have to go fast in the first place. His job was boring, as little happened on this border today. Troops went to the Sandwing Kingdom, and never came back. However, as he flew by the mountains, the short and quite unimportant ones, he spotted a spot of black dragons. " Nightwings?" He said, flying in closer. He quickly ducked behind a stony wall and peeked out with one glittering black eye, looking at the dragons. They looked like none other, their skeletons showing through their bodies and their weird obsession with wearing skulls. However, he knew them from tales told by only the oldest of dragons, back when they roamed with every other dragon before the Scorching. " Deathwings..." He muttered, before flying off in a hurried dash. If what he knew about them was true, the Icewings, his family and his friends were in trouble. Chapter 2: The Melt Ghoul Ghoul awoke to a howl of roars. No time was spared, because as soon as the sun's first ray shone, a mass of excited Deathwings stormed off to the sky. Ghoul, still somewhat tired, fluttered her wings more lightly and lazily as she lifted off. A Deathwing with a long black stripe flew up next to her, her mouth in a wicked grin. " Ambarta? What are you doing in squadron eight?! You're supposed to be in ten!" She tried to screech, before Ambarta clasped her talon around her mouth. " Shh... You wanna ruin my chances? Squadron ten is here just to prevent them from escaping. I need some blood in my battles." She said, letting her talon off of Ghoul's mouth. " Gah. This is for our, tribe, not your petty honor or bloodlust." Said, Ghoul, intentionally bumping Ambarta away, closer to squadron nine, which stood next to ten. " Oh, it very much is. I can conquer this land so that there is no escapers... or survivors." She said, veering downward to avoid anymore speech or bumps. ---- Alpine Alpine flew as fast as he could and a few hours later, trudged weakly into the Queen's Palace. Queen Glacier gave an unconcerned look and asked, with a smooth, almost chilling voice. " Alpine, perimeter report please?" " No time for full report... Deathwings... Border... INVASION!!!..." Said Alpine before collapsing to the ground, his large wings sprawled out. His warnings had not been heard, but Queen Glacier began to set up the defenses. Several more hours later, he awoke on a medical bed with a linen cloth wrapped around his left wing. " Relax, your wing is sprained." Said the Icewing sitting next to him." No... I need to inf-" Began Alpine, but he relaxed as he saw the outside. Several guards were in line, but he still felt insecure. Then a giant black cloud appeared. ---- Crimson Crimson veered down and hit the ground with a tiny thud. She had went to bed hungry and was as bloodthirsty as ever. " Blood... Smell them... Let me go, you cloud-brains.." Said Crimson, to her guard, which was not for her safety, but for those around her. With a small sigh, he grabbed onto the latch securing the muzzle and put a key into it, making it loose and easy to take off. Crimson could barely wait for the attack as she watched more and more of her tribe, the Deathwings, land. The Icewings all looked so scared as they caught the sight of them and they began to panic. "Good... Scared prey is easy prey..." Thought Crimson, licking her teeth before she realized how sharp they had gotten again, and were now almost of equal with her canines. Disregarding the bleeding pain, she ran closer and closer with the other Deathwings, merging into the crowd. Flurries of snow came down, but it would not be white much longer. This was almost too easy. Chapter 3: The Murder Alpine Alpine sat up quickly and rushed out to the front of the palace, where several guards shivered in fear of the dark swarm ahead. A pale blue dragon turned to him with a scowl on her face. " Alpine! What in the three moons are you doing here!?" Screeched Rime, flailing her wings and trying to keep in line. " I know you have a dumb crush on me, but this is insane!" " Rime I didn-... What-... Is THAT!?" Said Alpine, now getting a closer look in the middle. The Deathwings appeared to carry a large vat of some sort of venom, which they dropped. A large amount spewed among the guards as the first invaders descended and their hollow, harsh roars met with spears. The vat however, spread across the ground, and guards near it started dropping like flies. The Icewing captain yelled to fall back, and before she went, Rime came up to Alpine and said " Put those good wings to work and get the civilians out of here! NOW!" She called before another wave of Deathwings came down. Alpine ducked as a snarling ball of a dragon came hurdling down, the dark red patterns on it's wings glistening in the light. Ignoring this, he ran down to the outer reaches to find utter panic and distress. With a quick scan, Alpine saw none of them had been badly hurt, as the Deathwings were focusing on the main building. Alpine came up to one of them, a lanky, tall Icewing with a sky-blue clutter on his oddly shaped wings. " Quick, take to the skies and follow me!" He shouted, but the dragon gave him a slightly scared, but stubborn look. " Fine, if you want to claw it, just.. um... I don'tknowwhatisthatcomingrightatusRUN!!!" Said Alpine, pointing franticly at a path that led to the thick pine forest as the snarling red-spotted Deathwing who had attacked him earlier. Everybody ran. ---- Ghoul Ghoul snarled in glee as she ripped into the neck of the Icewing captain. He had put up quite a fight, but even the strongest dragons fell under this deadly assault. Another guard ran towards her with a spear and plunged in straight into her tail, right on the vunearable spot, and a jolt of unbearable pain flowed up her. " Y-YOU!!" She stuttered, flipping around and grabbing the guard by the neck. A golden badge adorned his armor, a sign of a royal guard. The rest of the guards gasped as Ghoul held him down and began to go into the castle as Squadron Nine, the final attacking wave, swooped down. Quietus grabbed Ghoul before she could cut off his head with her shortsword. " He almost killed me! Let me at him!" Said Ghoul, before Quietus threw her aside with little problem. " Tell me, where is Queen Glacier?" Said Quietus in her almost sane voice. A rarity for a Deathwing. The Icewing gave a nervous point and the Queen let him go, much to Ghoul's disappointment. The palace doors swung open as several Deathwings flowed in, with Quietus as the lead. A few halls of sapphires and pearls later, and they stood in front of Queen Glacier. ---- Queen Glacier Queen Glacier turned to her guards, her mouth already foaming with death-frost. Before she say a word, Ambarta and some other Squadron Eight dragons held her down, while the rest caught the guards. The mighty old and large queen swung her head back and forth, trying to release the blast, but she was firmly stuck. Her anger soon grew to an almost enraged level as she heard a slight laugh from Quietus. " We have spoken before. You know what I want." Said Quietus, reaching out for the crown. " Let her go." Quietus said as the queen of the Icewings calmed down, her frosty growls down to shallow breathes. Queen Glacier gave a slightly unsure look and put her crown into her talons, running over every groove and bump. " Give up, and there will be no more slaughter. Just be reminded, we will use force if necessary." Said Quietus, crushing a chunk of ice under her foot. " I assume you knew this would come?" Glacier nodded. "I have spoken to my subjects." She paused. "We accept your offer." Quietus smiled. "Thank you for understanding. We will leave you in peace. However," she pointed a long crooked claw at the queen. "if any of my new subjects step out of line, my tribe will not hesitate to kill. Understand?" She growled, her breath distinctively smelling of blood. Glacier nodded hurriedly. Quietus relaxed and recalled the squadron away from the Icewing. "Now, your crown," She held out a claw. Glacier drew herself up, defiant for a moment, then relented and handed over the beautiful diamond tiara. Glacier's shame almost matched the rage she felt, and as soon as Quietus closed the door, and gathered the Icewing troops, she called over her messenger and whispered in his ear: " Get Frost. There's a bounty on this Deathwing Queen's head." Chapter 4: The Mountain Ghoul Ghoul's blood red eyes gleamed with excitement as she tore into one of the escaping prisoners neck. She had swooped in from above to claim the silent and quick kill. She wasn't very strong for a Deathwing, but she didn't need to be, being nimble and sharp. Just like her sword. She turned around to a male Icewing, who stopped in his tracks. " I-I'm sorry... Don't kill me too.." He said, scared at how quickly Ghoul had killed his mate. Ghoul gave a stern and hard look before turning around. You can never trust an Icewing in combat, and she knew he was probably going to strike back sometime. Just then, a rough warhorn blew and she knew it was time to move on. ---- Crimson Crimson laughed almost manically. It was too good to be true. They had easily conquered the Icewings with no effort and were now going to the Skywings. However, knowing a tiny bit about Skywings, Crimson knew they would put up quite a fight. With the no muzzle near her maw for the first time in years, she went with the other Deathwings to prepare for the assault on the Skywings. Standing tall, she licked her lips, eager for more blood to spill on them. The Deathwings war lust had driven them to this, so why not join the insanity? Crimson felt better knowing she wasn't the only slightly crazy one. The horn blew again and all of the Deathwings took to the air, Crimson getting caught up in a storm of black and grey. Her wild red eyes catching the sky, she took off, leaving only a bloody puddle behind her. ---- Falu Falu sat on her haunches, looking out of the mountain. She didn't become a general to do this all day. Scowling and hissing under her breather before her ear perked up. Did she hear a roar? It was so shaky and awful of a noise that Falu doubted it was dragon, but as she caught sight of black and grey wings, she ran into the guards. " INTRUDERS!!!" Shrieked Falu, a puff of smoke curling up from her nose. Falu couldn't help but feel a sense of distress, with so many dragons coming. " How many?" Asked a somewhat fat orange dragon with a lopsided jaw. " Around 2000, and more appear to be coming from the Icewing Kingdom." Said Falu, guessing by the huge cloud of dragons. The pudgy orange dragon gasped and grabbed his spear and set it onto his harness. " What tribe? Icewings?" He said, getting the helmet on his big head. " No... They don't look like any dragons I've ever seen." Said Falu. And honestly, it was the truth. She didn't know where or what the black dragons were, but they were descending. " No way..." Said the dragon, going outside. His buddy, a thin, quite dashing red Skywing, with half of one of his horns missing, looked up at the swarm. It was really the only way to describe it. A menacing black swarm. Falu lifted her own weapon. It was time to kill some big bugs. Chapter 5: The Blaze Crimson Crimson took wing as she joined the dragons in the air, beating her red and black wings with strength and passion. The way to the Sky Kingdom's palace was a tall and steep mountain, getting up there was a challenge for all non-Skywings, who had to rely on wind instead of sheer wingpower to get so high so quick. Several Deathwings had already reached the top, and the group began to assemble into a battle formation, several foolish guards trying to stop them one by one. Crimson could already taste their blood on her "fangs". Several hours later, she landed down, looking at a few other Deathwings. Most of the Skywings were already dead, the palace in flames and blood on the ground. Crimson whipped around to see a deep red Skywing running away, and Crimson pounced on her. " AAAAaaaaaha ha ha! You're b-blood is mine now, mortal food!" Hissed Crimson, biting into her neck and the Skywing began to screech. ---- Falu Falu struggled under the hold of the crazy red-marked Deathwing and dug her claws into her skin. Blood dripped down from the Deathwing, but the attack didn't stop. The throbbing pain went through her body and Falu began to feel dizzy and faint. Falu rolled over and kicked the Deathwing, sending the Deathwing flying into a pillar, knocking it over and almost killing another Deathwing, who looked at her. Both Deathwings tensed and leapt onto her, both of them tearing at Falu's beautiful scales. Falu took out her weapon, weakly flailing now. " Dirty filth! Vermin! Rats" Said Falu, stabbing one of the Deathwings. It went back, and Falu looked to see who it was. The red-marked Deathwing. The other Deathwing ran off in fear, to get more back-up. Falu took a chance, and flew away. ---- Quietus Quietus walked calmly up the procession, avoiding the many battles and killing SkyWings with relative ease. She reached the front, where Queen Ruby was fighting bravely. "You fight willingly, but in vain," she growled softly as the queen knocked the DeathWing she was fighting away. She roared and leaped at Quietus. She grappled with her, her hard muscles gleaming under the black skin. The queen was strong, much stronger than Glacier. And this one liked physical confrontation as well. Quietus snapped at her neck, and to her delight a thin trickle of blood spilt where her teeth met. Ruby growled again, and flared her huge wings in her face. More DeathWings gathered around, watching the queens fight. All of their money was on Quietus. Quietus bit the Queen's neck, and blood spilled out. The Deathwing Queen shook the Skywing's neck, jostling the dragon back and forth and ripping the neck further. Deathwings cheered as Ruby began to slow down, her clawing talons turning into weak slaps. Then, she died. Quietus licked her talons. The Skywings were under her control now. The Mudwings were going to be next. But she had an odd feeling in her stomach. A lot of Deathwing had died. The uprising was unstable. Chapter 6: The Downward Spiral Ghoul Ghoul licked her talons as she glided down, not beating a single wing. She looked down to the Mudking Kingdom and reached out her long legs. She thudded down on the mossy ground. She looked around and saw a lot less Deathwings. Why couldn't she feel something, anything for them? They were her family, her friends, but she felt only thrill for the kill, blood and adrenline pumping through her body. She looked ahead. The Mudwing village was an easy target. Lots of untrained citizens and lots of food. Ghoul dashed into the bushes and thickets. A dark brown dragon with amber specks under his body and wings. He was muscular and quite large, almost a bigwings, but didn't look like a soldier. Ghoul took out her throwing daggers and threw one at him, breaching his hide and letting out a steady stream of blood. She leaped on his back and dug her claws in, watching the Mudwing struggle. This would be fun. ---- Crimson Crimson rolled around, trying to kill a stubborn Mudwing. With a heave, she was readily thrown off into the swamps, the Mudwing running like scared prey, trampling a Deathwing further away. Another one down. Mudwings were large and muscular, and always had enough food. At least Crimson had the knowledge that the Mudwing would die, due to Crimson's claw venom. Crimson turned around to look for more dragons to kill and saw a brutal fight. What she supposed was the Mudwing general, had ripped a Deathwing's neck out with his bare talons, holding it up like a trophy. Crimson looked to the sky, and knew that the Queen took that as a challenge. ---- Quietus Quietus grinned as she looked at a Mudwing general, clad in iron armor. He seemed anxious, fearful and he had started to back away. Flying down and landing with a thud, she bit into the unarmored point between his neck and body, using her talons to hold down his bulky body. " Give up. It will make this quicker." Said Quietus clenching her talons onto the Mudwing's hands. The Mudwing shifted and growled. Quietus's eyes narrowed and she clenched on harder and slightly opened her mouth. " So what is it? I'm not known to be patient." Hissed Quietus, ready to bite. Time seemed to slow down as a chill crept up Quietus's spine and she saw a stream of freeze-death breathe heading for her. An Icewing? Quietus tried to leap out of the way, but found herself being grabbed by the Mudwing, trying to protect himself with her. " NO!!! HELP!!!" Screeched Quietus, kicking the Mudwing with as much force as she could. The blast washed over her body, and frost steadily crawled under her flesh. " You will pay, you Mudwi-" Quietus's word were cut off as her neck froze, and she started to choke from inside out. She breathed a final puff of poison gas, and the fierce and frightening dragon froze from inside out. The Mudwing general laid back his head as the he had inhaled the poison, and began to die. Deathwings looked at him with fear and anger." WHO IS THE KILLER!?" Roared a scratchy and loud voice. An assassin Icewing by the name of Frost grinned in the shadows. ---- Nobody The village laid still, as the scattered groups of Deathwings mourned the loss of their leader. The casualties were higher than expected and the dragons who were enslaved took this as a time to fight back. The Deathwings were driven away. So they returned home, with broken spirits but a sting with the knowledge that they wouldn't find out who the killer was anytime soon. Maybe the plan was too ambitious. Maybe they didn't think it out enough. The Deathwings returned home, with less soldiers than ever, and the weeping of the Deathwing citizens were loud that day. The sting of defeat had echoed across Pyyrhia, with the Skywings, Icewings and Mudwing, the biggest powerhouses, losing most of their raw power in numbers and strength. A lone Deathwing Scholar looked at a blank scroll, and with a blood-red ink, wrote. " The End of the Deathwing Uprising" Category:Content (RimeTheIcewing) Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)